I'm Forsaken
by Yunoki Trancy
Summary: 'Aku ingin sekali mengutuk… semua ketidakadilan ini.'


Tada~!

Yunoki Trancy datang lagi. ^^

Kali ini, saia mau bikin fic oneshot setelah beberapa bulan saia terus meneruskan fic chaptered. Entah kenapa, saia jadi kepingin bikin fic oneshot lagi. Hehehe…

Kali ini, saia terinspirasi dari video klip lagu milik Yesung Super Junior yang dijadikan OST Cinderella's Sister_Korean Drama yang berjudul 'It Has To Be You'. Dan kali ini, saia pingin menyeret Alois jadi tokoh utama di sini. Berhubung saia sudah pernah menyeret Ciel jadi tokoh utama di fic oneshot saia yang pertama, yang berjudul 'Sorekurai Wakatteru' sekaligus fic perdana saia waktu itu. Masih buanyaaakkk typo bertebaran di sana! DX jadi, para readers sekalian yang pingin baca fic saia yang itu, mohon maklum. Saia masih baru sekali saat itu. (_ _ )

Oke deh… selamat membaca saja. **Don't like, don't read, ya**… akakakakakak! XD

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji hanya punya Yana Toboso seorang. Video Klip Yesung hanya punya Yesung sendiri dan lembaga yang membuat dan mengedarkannya. *apaan lagi. Pokoknya itulah! Saia gak tahu namanya.* DX

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** 'Aku ingin sekali mengutuk… semua ketidakadilan ini.'

**Warning:** Geje, Typo (mungkin)

Enjoy… ^^

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan berbalut coat ungu panjang tengah berlari secepat-cepatnya. Napasnya memburu, dan peluh mulai meleleh dari pelipisnya. Sesekali ia menengok ke arah belakang dengan was-was. Mengantisipasi apakah ada orang yang mengejarnya atau tidak. Rambutnya melambai-lambai terkena angin dan kakinya menghentak-hentak trotoar dengan mantab. Mengetahui bahwa ada sekitar empat sampai lima orang yang masih mengejarnya, ia pun mempercepat larinya. Hampir saja tak ada sela di antara mereka.

Di jalanan yang padat akan kendaraan, maupun itu mobil (tentu saja mobil jaman dulu) ataupun kereta kuda, sebuah kereta kuda yang ditarik dua kuda berwarna cokelat, dengan kereta berwarna hitam melintas. Seorang pemuda berambut kelabu pekat terduduk lesu di dalamnya. Di depannya, terduduk pula seorang pria berjaket hitam. Si pemuda nampak sedang menatap kosong jalanan yang tengah ramai itu. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

Pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu terus berlari dari kejaran massal. Ia terus memacu kecepatan larinya hingga akhirnya ia menemukan gang sempit dan segera memasukinya. Tapi, betapa sialnya dia ketika mengetahui itu adalah jalan buntu. Pemuda turquois itu tersengal-sengal dan napasnya terlihat mengepul-ngepul. Ia memang benar-benar terjebak sekarang. Tapi, ia menyembunyikan perasaannya itu dengan memasang tampang yang dingin dan mengerikan. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap orang-orang itu satu per satu dengan tatapan tajam. Wajahnya agak sedikit tertutup poni rambutnya yang panjang.

Dengan satu sentakan, tangannya mengambil sebuah botol miras kosong yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia pun menggenggamnya erat-erat. Seakan ia akan melemparkan botol itu jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Atau setidaknya… sebagai tindakan ancamannya.

'Aku ingin sekali… mengutuk semua ketidakadilan ini!'

.

.

**I**** am Forsaken**

.

.

Alois Trancy terlihat sedang terduduk sendirian di sebuah bangku yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kue plastikan yang tak seberapa harganya ketimbang kue cream puff yang lezat. Ia melahapnya dengan rakus, seakan ia belum memakan sesuatu hingga berhari-hari utnuk mengisi lambung kosongnya. Matanya tajam menatap jalanan yang lalu-lalang di depannya. Ia tak peduli dengan tindakannya yang mungkin akan dipandang sebelah mata. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Napasnya nampak berasap-asap.

Alois melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan berkonblok kotak-kotak merah ini. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah banyak yang padam, tapi juga ada beberapa yang masih menyala. Mungkin pemiliknya lupa untuk mematikannya. Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa pejalan kaki. Mereka memakai gaun yang indah, dan tuksedo yang membuat mereka—tentu saja pria—terlihat gagah dan tampan. Beda dengan penampilan Alois yang lusuh—dengan coat ungunya.

Tiba-tiba, langkah Alois terhenti. Salju mulai turun. Ia menatap butiran-butiran salju putih yang lembut itu berjatuhan dengan malasnya. Satu tangan pucatnya ia ulurkan, menampahi salju-salju yang turun. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan terluka. Ya. Terluka. Setelah ia puas memandangi salju yang sudah mencair di tangannya yang tak bersarung tangan itu, ia tengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Masih dengan tatapan datar, namun kini sedikit kagum. Ia bisa merasakan salju-salju menyentuh wajah pucatnya. Terasa dingin. Mata biru langitnya mendapati langit di atas berubah menjadi kelabu. Sekelabu hidupnya kini. Alois menarik napas dan menghembuskannya seketika itu sehingga menghasilkan kepulan asap lembut yang agak besar. Ia menutup matanya dengan khidmat untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah itu, ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan beberapa orang. Orang-orang itu nampak memandangnya aneh dan sedikit jijik. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik. Dan tentu saja itu tentang Alois. Alois tentu saja tahu tindakan orang-orang itu. Tidak pria, ataupun wanita. Ia merasa sedikit marah karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Alois melirik tajam siapapun yang membicarakannya diam-diam. Dan dengan suksesnya, tatapan mengerikan Alois dapat membuat siapa saja tersentak dan ketakutan. Sebenarnya, penampilan Alois tidak begitu lusuh-lusuh sekali seperti orang-orang yang tinggal di kolong jembatan. Tapi mungkin karena penampilannya yang sedikit sangar dan mengerikan itulah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti itu. Rambutnya lurus jatuh dan sedikit berantakan, dengan poni hampir menutupi sebelah matanya yang indah dan mematikan itu. Alois melemparkan pandangannya ke arah belakang. Mengamati orang-orang yang tadi berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

.

.

Ciel Phantomhive nampak terduduk lesu di dalam kereta kudanya yang terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya memandangi beberapa kereta kuda lainnya berseliweran. Di seberang jalan, ia melihat beberapa anak berlarian dengan cerianya sambil mengejar tukang penjual balon warna-warni. Ia juga melihat beberapa deretan toko berhias manis di tepi jalan.

"Anda benar-benar akan mencarinya, Tuan Muda?" tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya.

Ciel nampak sedikit tercekat dan lamunanya buyar. "I-iya… tentu saja. Dia… sudah menghilang selama seminggu." Katanya sambil melanjutkan tatapannya ke seberang jalan. "Ibu sangat merindukannya. Ibu ingin dia kembali."

Sang penanya hanya bisa melihat Ciel dengan tatapan serbasalah. Si butler multiguna keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis. Mata merahnya terlihat redup melihat wajah suram Tuannya.

"Sebastian." Panggil Ciel tanpa berpaling ke arahnya.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Aku ingin… kau membantuku mencarinya." Kata Ciel lagi.

Sebastian sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyilangkan satu tangannya di dada.

"Yes, My Lord." Jawabnya mantab.

Ciel tak begitu mempedulikan jawaban butlernya itu. Matanya masih terbawa oleh lamunannya. Tapi, sejenak, ia melirik ke bawah, menatap sebuah amplop sedang berwarna putih. Ia pun tertegun seketika itu. Ia mendesah pelan sambil menutup matanya.

'Kau ada di mana sekarang… Alois?' batinnya sambil kembali menatap ke luar jendela kereta.

.

.

Alois kembali berjalan setelah lama ia berhenti. Tubuhnya mulai merasakan dingin yang cukup membuat kulitnya memucat dan tubuhnya gemetar kecil. Ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku coatnya, mengepal-ngepalkannya di sana agar terasa hangat. Ia baru ingat. Sudah lama ia pergi dari rumah. Mungkin, sekitar lima hari atau seminggu ia tidak kembali. Perasaan khawatir tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya. Ia teringat akan Ibu tirinya, saudara tirinya, juga Ayahnya. Tapi, setelah ia kembali menangkap wajah Ayahnya dalam pikirannya, ia langsung merubah raut wajahnya. Wajahnya kembali mengkerut dan tatapannya berkilat tajam. Masa bodoh dia ingin kembali ke rumah itu atau tidak. Tapi kalau bisa, ia selamanya tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu. Rumah itu… bagaikan neraka baginya.

Rumah itu telah merubahnya menjadi pemuda yang serba tertekan. Ia yang dulu ceria, kini menjadi dingin dan suka melempar tatapan tajam dan mengerikan. Seakan ia ingin sekali menyalahkan semua orang. Ia ingat akan hari-hari pedihnya di rumah beratap cokelat itu. Rumah bergaya victorian yang mewah. Belum lama ini, Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita berambut cokelat bernama Irene Cordelia yang dulunya menyandang nama keluarga Phantomhive. Ia tidak suka Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita lain karena ia berpikir, bila Ayahnya menikah lagi, berarti sudah tidak lagi mencintai mendiang istrinya yang dulu, Ibu Alois.

Alois merasa tidak cocok dengan saudara barunya, Ciel Phantomhive. Anak bermata biru itu berwajah dingin, tapi diam-diam ia juga perhatian terhadapnya. Ciel juga sama dengan Alois. Awalnya ia keberatan Ibunya menikah lagi. Tapi, beberapa lama kemudian, ia bisa menerimanya. Dengan satu syarat, nama keluarganya yang dulu masih bileh ia gunakan, walaupun itu tidak masuk akal juga.

Alois merasa dirinya diabaikan oleh Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sejak kedatangan Ciel, Ayahnya seakan selalu berbenturan dengannya. Soal pendapat, kasih sayang, dan sebagainya. Alois dan Ayahnya selalu bertengkar, tapi sang Ayah yang selalu menang. Ayahnya selalu membeda-bedakannya dengan Ciel. Bila sudah marah, terkadang Alois dipukuli hingga tubuhnya biru-biru. Ditampar hingga wajahnya merah, dijatuhkan ke lantai dengan keras dan kasar, seakan dia bukan anaknya.

"Dasar anak sial! Nasib baik kau bisa mempunyai Ibu lagi!" bentak sang Ayah sambil menampar pipi Alois hingga dia terjatuh. "kau selalu membuatku jengkel!"

Alois perlahan menolehkan kepalanya. Satu tangannya memegangi pipinya yang sakit. Tanpa ia sadari, cairan merah pekat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia merasa dadanya bergejolak. Rasa amarahnya mulai meluap. Mata biru mudanya menatap sang Ayah dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayah… sudah cukup! Jangan sakiti Alois lagi. Dia anak kandungmu!" kata irene sambil membantu Alois berdiri. Tapi Alois segera menyentak tangan halus Irene dengan kasar. Ia menatap penuh kebencian wanita di hadapannya. Tak lupa ia juga mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" desisnya pada Irene. Irene tercekat. Hatinya seakan tersayat melihat sikap Alois yang dingin padanya, juga nasib Alois yang selalu dikerasi oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

Begitu dan begitu terus. Alois seakan jadi anak yang suka ngeyel bila Ayahnya menyuruhnya menemani Irene. Ia juga suka tidak peduli kalau-kalau Irene peduli padanya. Irene sangat menyayanginya. Tapi Alois malah kebalikannya. Setiap Irene mencampuri urusannya—dengan tujuan ingin membantunya, Alois selalu melemparkan tatapan dingin dan merasa terganggu. Seakan berkata 'kau tidak usah ikut campur! Urus dirimu sendiri!' Pernah suatu ketika ia menyentak makanan buatan Irene yang ia buatkan khusus untuk Alois. Ayahnya begitu marah dan memperlakukannya seperti budak. Menendangnya, memukulnya dengan tongkat. Tapi Alois tidak mengeluh kesakitan sama sekali. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya terus melempar tatapan kebencian. Ciel hanya bisa menyaksikan hal itu dari jauh. Hampir setiap hari ia melihat kejadian itu terulang terus dan terus.

Ciel sebenarnya peduli pada Alois. Suatu malam, diam-diam ia pernah mengobati luka akibat pukulan di tangan dan kaki Alois. Walaupun ia sama-sama dingin dengan Alois, dan juga jarang sekali berbicara satu sama lain. Tapi ia peduli dengan saudara tirinya itu. Alois menyadarinya malam itu, tapi ia pura-pura tidur dan cuek. Ia erasa tersentuh akan tindakan Ciel tersebut. Tapi, lagi-lagi perasaan marah dan kebenciannya lebih mengungguli hal tersebut. Hingga kahirnya, Alois merasa tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Ia lari dari rumah setelah insiden pemukulan dirinya oleh Ayahnya pada suatu malam. Saat makan malam, setelah dirinya ditampar dan dipikuli dengan tongkat, Alois segera lari keluar rumah tanpa bekal apapun. Irene berteriak memintanya kembali, tapi tak berhasil. Sang suami hanya berdiri angkuh di depan pintu, sedangkan Ciel berusaha mengejar saudara tirinya itu walaupun malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tapi, Ciel kehilangan jejak. Napasnya sudah keburu terengah-engah, dan ia kembali ke rumah dengan hasil yang nihil. Irene menangis menyebut-nyebut nama Alois.

Dari jauh, Alois menatap rumahnya yang sudah terlihat jauh. Ia mengeratkan gigi-giginya di balik bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Tak dirasanya, air matanya mengalir, bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi pipinya. Ia menatap rumahnya dengan tatapan benci. Ia pun segera berbalik dan lari menyusuri jalanan yang mulai becek.

.

.

Alois berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lengang. Karena keadaan terdesak, ia sering sekali mencuri makanan di toko-toko pinggir jalan. Ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku coat ungunya sambil menyeberang jalanan yang lengang. Dari sisi yang berlawanan, ia berpapasan dengan beberapa orang berpakaian koki—memakai celemek berwarna putih dan kuning, topi koki, dan sebagainya. Matanya terbelalak melihat mereka. Dengan sigap, Alois menaikkan kerah coatnya hingga menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ia melirik waspada koki-koki atau para penjaga toko tersebut. Ia berharap mereka tidak melihatnya, mengingat Alois pernah berurusan dengan mereka.

Tapi, harapannya tidak terkabul. Satu di antara mereka mengenali penampilan Alois dan segera berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan telunjuknya pada Alois.

"Eh! Bukankah dia anak yang waktu itu? Yang mencuri makanan di toko kita?" kata salah satu penjaga toko itu. Di susul dengan tatapan penasaran oleh koki atau penjaga toko yang lain. Menyadari itu, Alois segera berlari dengan cepat. Hampir saja ketika para koki dan penjaga toko itu ingin mengejarnya, sebuah mobil nyaris menabraknya.

"Sial!" desis si koki yang nyaris tertabrak itu.

"Kejar anak itu!" seru salah satu koki lainnya sambil mengejar Alois. Alois menoleh ke belakang. Orang-orang itu sedikit lebih dekat dengannya sekarang. Dengan sigap, Alois mempercepat larinya, menyusuri trotoar berkonblok bata merah. Alois nampak terdesak. Orang-orang itu lumayan juga larinya. Jarak mereka dengan Alois dalam sekejap tinggal beberapa meter saja. Hampir saja coat ungu Alois tersambar tangan kokoh salah satu dari mereka. Tapi dengan cepat Alois menghindar dan menambah kecepatan larinya, walaupun ia terengah-engah.

.

.

Ciel menatap jalanan yang mulai terselimuti warna putih salju. Satu tangannya tenyangga dagunya di bibir jendela kereta kuda yang terus berjalan. Matanya mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ia hampir saja jengah saat mata biru safirnya menangkap seorang anak berambut kuning sedang berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan ekspresi terdesak. Dengan sekejap, ia segera mengetauhi anak itu.

"Alois!" serunya. Tapi anak yang ia panggil tidak mendengar.

"Alois? Anda melihatnya?" tanya Sebastian antusias.

"Ya! Dia berada di seberang sana!" belum sempat Ciel melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah membuka pintu kereta yang masih berjalan itu dan segera melompat.

"Tuan Muda!" Sebatsian tersentak melihat tindakan Tuan Mudanya yang nekat itu. Ciel pun segera berlari mengejar Alois.

"Hentikan keretanya!" perintah Sebastian pada sang kusir.

Alois nampak kewalahan untuk mencoba lolos dari gerombolan orang-orang itu. Kemanapun ia pergi, mereka selalu bisa mengejarnya. Alois menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sial! Mereka masih terus mengejarnya walaupun jarak mereka melengang.

"Akh!" tak sengaja Alois tersandung konblok trotoar yang retak dan terjatuh. Dagunya membentur kerasnya konblok. Ia mendesis kesakitan tapi segera berdiri menyadari para penjaga-penjaga toko dan koki-koki masih terus mengejarnya. Ia segera berlari terus dan terus.

Ciel terengah-engah mengejar Alois kemana pun ia berlari. Ia melihat Alois dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa orang. Apakah terjadi masalah sehingga saudara tirinya dikejar-kejar begitu? Tapi, Ciel tidak banyak tanya. Ia hanya ignin mengejar dan membawa Alois pulang.

.

.

Alois terus berlari dari kejaran massal. Ia terus memacu kecepatan larinya hingga akhirnya ia menemukan gang sempit dan segera memasukinya. Tapi, betapa sialnya dia ketika mengetahui itu adalah jalan buntu. Alois tersengal-sengal dan napasnya terlihat mengepul-ngepul. Ia memang benar-benar terjebak sekarang. Tapi, ia menyembunyikan perasaannya itu dengan memasang tampang yang dingin dan mengerikan. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap orang-orang itu satu per satu dengan tatapan tajam. Wajahnya agak sedikit tertutup poni rambutnya yang panjang.

Dengan satu sentakan, tangannya mengambil sebuah botol miras kosong yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia pun menggenggamnya erat-erat. Seakan ia akan melemparkan botol itu jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Atau setidaknya… sebagai tindakan ancamannya.

Ciel ikut terhenti ketika mereka semua berhenti. Di belakangnya, Sebastian ternyata mengikuti. Ciel melihat Alois berbalik dan menghadap ke arah orang-orang yang tadi mengejarnya. Alois segera menyambar sebuah botol dan segera melemparkannya sehingga pecah. Melihat tindakan Alois tersebut, orang-orang yang tadi sudah seperti harimau yang ingin menerkam Alois, kini tercekat. Mereka sesaat menjadi gentar saat melihat Alois memecahkan botol tersebut dengan wajah yang sangar dan mengerikan. Begitu juga Ciel. Tidak ia sadari kalau Alois bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Apakah salah…" lirih Alois sambil melangkah maju dan menunduk. Dari balik poninya yang sedikit menutupi, matanya menatap tajam dan menusuk.

"Apakah salah jika aku menuntut sebuah keadilan?" bentaknya keras. Suaranya menggema. Alois tersenyum layaknya orang psiko. Senyuman yang mengerikan, berhasil membuat orang-orang yang tadi mengejarnya mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi tiba-tiba Alois segera mengambil sebilah pecahan botol miras itu dan hendak menyayat pembuluh nadinya dengan ekspresi putus asa.

"ALOIS!" seru Ciel seraya berlari dan mencegah Alois melakukan hal itu. Ia mendorong Alois hingga pecahan botol yang ia genggam melayang dan jatuh. Sebastian segera membereskan orang-orang yang tadi mengejar Alois dengan sekali tembakan pistol kosong yang ia arahkan ke atas.

Alois memberontak. Tapi Ciel berusaha mencengkeram tangannya. Sementara Sebastian hanya bisa menyasikan hal tersebut dari jauh.

"Kau gila Alois!" bentak Ciel tepat di depan wajah anak berambut pirang itu.

"Biarkan! Toh kalian juga tidak akan peduli, kan?" balas Alois tidak mau kalah.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah tamparan keras melayang dan mendarat tepat di pipi Alois.

PLAAKK!

Ciel terengah-engah. Entah itu terengah-engah karena lelah berlari, atau menahan amarah yang barusan ia salurkan pada tamparan keras yang ia luncurkan. Alois nampak tersentak. Matanya terbelalak, menatap konblok yang sudah retak-retak di sampingnya. Ia menoleh perlahan dengan satu tangannya memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

"Dasar bodoh! Sejak kapan kau berpikiran senaif itu!" bentak Ciel lagi. Alois hanya terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada ekspresi Ciel saat ini.

"Kau pergi dari rumah. Kau tidak tahu? Ibu sakit karena mengkhawatirknmu!" Alois tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ayah yang tega terhadapku!" kata Alois. "dia sudah meupakanku!"

"Ayah sudah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu!" potong Ciel seraya berteriak. Mendengar itu, Alois segera membisu. Mata turquoisnya membulat. Napasnya seakan terhenti sejenak. Tubuhnya melemas.

"Apa kau bilang…?" tanya Alois tidak percaya. "Ayah…" Alois tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "itu tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Percaya padaku! Ini benar-benar terjadi…" nada bicara Ciel mulai melembut dan bergetar di akhir kalimatnya.

Alois menggelengkan kepalanya ragu. Ia syok mendengar kabar tersebut. Hatinya serasa di sayat-sayat tanpa ampun. Satu tangannya mendekap dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri—meremat pita bajunya yang masih terikat rapi. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya lebih jauh. Tak ada pilihan selain mengeuarkannya. Sebanyak-banyak mungkin.

"Itu tidak mungkin…" lirih Alois. Ia mulai terisak. "ITU TIDAK MUNGKIINN!" teriaknya. Tangisnya pun pecah. Menggema di seluruh gang tersebut. Ciel menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Ia tidak kuat melihat saudara tirinya menangis histeris seperti itu. Sambil merasakan pipinya panas, dan air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipi, Ciel memeluk tubuh Alois dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bagaimanapun sikap sang Ayah, bagaimanapun ketidakadilannya sang Ayah, Alois sangat menyayanginya. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang ia miliki. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

'Jangan… jangan lupakan aku! aku mohon!' jerit Alois dalam hati. Seakan menggema keseluruh penjuru kota. Melebur bersama bau air yang membasahi tanah, larut dalam derasnya air hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. Berteman dengan kegelapan yang tiba-tiba turun membungkam langit.

.

.

A/N: Jyahahahaha! Geje banget, sumpah! Gara-gara tu lagu membuat hati saia ngerasa gimana… gitu. Akhirnya jadilah fic (geje) ini. Mohon maaf kalo benar-benar geje. Hehehe… karena saia lagi pingin ngetik fic, eh, yang jadi malah beginian.


End file.
